As is known, the ability to precisely direct radiation beams at a desired area and detect backscattered radiation is of considerable importance to many contemporary technologies including—but not limited to—imaging, ranging, sensing, measuring, detecting, and communications which—in turn—find widespread applicability in scientific and medical instruments and systems, vehicular safety and control, robotic navigation, and line of sight communications. Given the importance and widespread contemporary applicability, systems, methods, and structures that reduce characteristic and undesirable speckle would represent a welcome addition to the art.